Péchés & Vertus: Luxure
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS]POV Draco. Et si, par la faut d'un livre, Draco Malfoy se retrouvait enchaîné à un pari stupide? Ce serait peut être l'occasion pour lui de réaliser certaines choses...


**Auteur** : BadAngel

**Titre** : Luxure

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers magique ne sont (hélas) pas à moi, je vous rendrai vos petits héros, Mrs Rowling, promis, mais laissez moi jouer un petit peu avec yeux de cocker

**Rating** : T (pour un moment un poil violent)

**Pairing** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !)

**Définition** :

-Selon le dictionnaire : abandon aux plaisirs charnels.

-Selon moi : « luxure » est un mot composé, d'un côté il y a « luxe », par exemple Draco, qui est riche et vit dans le luxe, et « ure » (ou « urus ») qui… euh… Bref, je ne trouve plus, mais c'est un animal. Donc cela veut die que ceux qui vivent dans le luxe ont aussi des fourrures d'animaux pour avoir chaud l'hiver, donc que Draco Malfoy n'a jamais froid. Rien à voir, donc avec le sexe, ahaha !

Ahem…

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous, voici un OS que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient, d'après les demandes par reviews que nous avons pu avoir. Il est donc là, mazeltov ! Cependant, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite et reportez vous au rating, car il était couru d'avance que je partirais à l'opposé du sujet… Je suis désolée si vous êtes déçus, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Dédicace** : Je dédie ce OS à _ARTOUNG_, qui a été ma 200ème review sur ma fiction « A ta Merci », j'avais prévu de donner le chapitre suivant à ladite review mais comme la belle _ARTOUNG_ reçoit déjà tous mes chapitres en avance, je lui ait fait un mignon petit OS que j'ai eu l'occasion de lui offrir IRL (en main propre, quoi). Donc, ch'tite fée, c'est pour toua !

**Note de Artoung** : Je tenais à remercier Baddy pour ce cadeau qui me plait énormément (je vous vois venir et ce n'est pas parce que le sujet parle de luxure que je l'aime énormément - enfin pas seulement pour ça-) Hum hum, donc merci à toi ma talentueuse Baddy (avec deux d) et n'oublie pas que je serais la 400ème !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Luxure**

**(POV Draco)**

* * *

J'aime les livres.

Je suis un homme intelligent, et j'aime par dessus tout les livres…

J'en ai en quantité. Des grands, des petits, des gros avec des pages minces comme du papier à cigarette, des fins avec seulement quelques pages (une seule même, parfois), certains ont une couverture en cuir et une tranche dorée à l'or fin, et d'autres ont une banale couverture en carton et leurs pages sont écornées.

Je n'ai jamais fait le compte, mais je dois avoir un bon millier d'ouvrage dans ma bibliothèque personnelle…

Il ne se passe jamais un jour sans que je ne lise quelque chose, cela va du roman le plus simple au traité sur l'économie d'un pays sous développé ou sur les potions curatives.

Mes amis du temps de ma scolarité à Poudlard disaient que j'étais un grand malade, et qu'au lieu de passer mon temps à lire la vie des autres je devais essayer de vivre la mienne, que j'étais jeune et que cela ne durerait pas toute la vie.

Et moi je haussais les épaules en répliquant que la vie m'attendrait bien un peu, parce que j'avais envie de finir ce chapitre.

Que la beauté se situait ailleurs.

A cette époque, j'aurais peut-être dû les écouter…

Mais à ce moment là, je ne savais pas que cette tendance à ne pas « vivre » aurait des répercussions…

Non… Le Draco Malfoy que j'étais à Poudlard voulait avant tout apprendre des livres autant qu'il le pouvait, pour s'imposer enfin, pour dépasser, surpasser.

Par la suite, je n'ai pas plus vécu, et j'ai continué à lire, et lire encore, mais cette fois pour ignorer, snober ma propre solitude lorsque dehors, des gens se battaient pour la survie du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient.

Pendant la guerre je me suis caché à ma façon, je me suis exilé dans un autre monde, celui contenu entre des premières de couverture et des épilogues.

J'ai du mal à rester calme lorsque je repense à cette période, surtout à ma sixième année…

Je suppose que j'aurais dû refuser, partir en courant lorsque Voldemort a pointé sa baguette sur mon bras pour m'y faire un dessin immonde. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'ai payé chèrement cette bêtise.

Je me suis retrouvé chargé d'une mission dont je ne voulais pas, privé de choix, privé du réconfort de savoir que quelque part mon Manoir attendait que je revienne, que mon père attendait mon retour pour m'enseigner de nouvelles choses, que ma mère m'enverrait chaque semaine de nouveaux ouvrages précieux pour rassasier mon besoin de m'échapper de ces cours, de ces journées étouffantes à faire semblant de vivre.

Je n'ai pas dormi pendant dix mois… Je n'ai pas lu pendant dix mois.

Et à vrai dire entre le moment où j'ai reçu la Marque et celui où je me suis retrouvé dans une maison miteuse entouré par un gang de belettes, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose…

J'ai dormi pendant plusieurs jours suite à cela.

Ginny Weasley, la belette fille de la famille, m'a raconté quelques jours après mon arrivée tout ce qui s'était passé. Selon elle j'ai aidé les Mangemorts à entrer dans l'école en me servant d'une armoire à disparaître et que le professeur Snape avait tué Dumbledore dans le chaos qui avait suivi cette invasion.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir mais rien n'est revenu.

Personne ne m'en a voulu, et je me suis retrouvé coincé avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix au Manoir Black.

J'étais vraiment au centre de la Résistance, pour tout dire, mais je n'ai participé à rien, et je n'ai jamais rien su de ce qui se déroulait juste sous mon nez. Lorsque Molly Weasley m'a demande de quoi j'avais besoin, je lui ai juste demandé des livres, ce qu'elle a facilement trouvé, vu qu'il y en avait des dizaines dans la bibliothèque.

Du coup, j'ai repris mon autre vie, celle qui ne me faisait pas souffrir.

J'ai oublié de penser à mes parents, probablement morts.

J'ai oublié d'entendre les cris qui de temps à autre traversaient la lourde porte de ma chambre.

J'ai oublié la guerre qui pourtant faisait rage juste sous mes yeux.

Je crois qu'au bout d'un temps, les gens qui vivaient près de moi ont oublié que j'étais un Mangemort, et que Dumbledore était mort par ma faute. Ils ont peu à peu accepté ma présence sans que je ne fasse rien de spécial.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment sympathisé avec eux.

Un jour, la guerre s'est terminée, Harry Potter a vaincu, et je me suis retrouvé libre de rentrer chez moi, de revoir ma maison, et de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ma famille.

J'ai très vite appris la mort de mon père, il est malheureusement resté aux côtés de Voldemort jusqu'à la fin. Ma mère quant à elle a été gravement blessée et elle est tombée dans un profond coma. Elle vit toujours mais telle la Belle au bois dormant, elle attend le baiser de son Prince, sans savoir qu'il ne viendra jamais plus.

J'ai fait ce que tout héritier aurait fait : j'ai enterré mon père dans la dignité, il repose dans le caveau familial des Malfoy, et j'ai placé ma mère dans une institution adaptée à son cas, dans le centre de Londres. Je n'avais pas envie de l'avoir loin de moi alors que je suivais mes études.

Et aujourd'hui j'ai une vie normale, à nouveau.

Enfin si on peut dire…

Je suis étudiant à l'Université de Médicomagie, spécialisé en Potions, j'ai un charmant appartement tout près de mon université, j'ai des amis que j'adore, et tout ce que j'ai toujours pu souhaiter dans ma vie.

Y compris une superbe et immense bibliothèque.

Une bibliothèque dans laquelle il y a des centaines de livres, des livres passionnants.

Des livres que j'aime.

Sauf un…

Un livre qui m'a intrigué au premier abord… Enorme, relié de cuir vert sombre et dont le titre gravé à même la couverture m'a fait hausser un sourcil.

« _De père en fils - Les Malfoy et la luxure_. »

J'ai eu des frissons en voyant ces mots.

Et je l'ai ouvert.

Depuis, je m'en mords les doigts.

**oOoOo**

Dans ma bibliothèque, je ne mets plus les pieds…

Sans doute ai-je décidé inconsciemment de vivre ma vie au lieu de la lire et…

Merde…

Non, en fait je n'y vais plus depuis une semaine, depuis que j'ai définitivement pris conscience du fait que j'étais un sale trouillard coincé.

Car comme je le disais, j'ai des amis absolument adorables, mais ils n'en sont pas moins des Serpentards cruels à leurs heures et adorent – tout comme moi – se moquer des autres.

Hélas. Dimanche dernier, alors que nous étions en train d'étudier tranquillement, le pire s'est produit.

Blaise est allé fouiner dans mes imposants rayonnages de livres et son regard a été attiré par le titre de celui que je qualifie à présent de « livre de la honte ».

Il l'a donc pris et l'a feuilleté, puis l'a brandi en s'esclaffant.

Comment ne pas rire de cela ? J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose.

Comment ne pas mourir de rire devant un ouvrage qui narre les expériences sexuelles des hommes de la famille Malfoy au fil des siècles ? Un livre enchanté pour s'écrire seul, et n'omettre aucun détail…

Et surtout, comment ne pas s'étonner qu'au chapitre intitulé « Draco Malfoy », rien ne soit écrit…

Parce que voyez vous, la source de ma présente préoccupation est celle-ci : jamais je n'ai eu la moindre expérience sexuelle, pas même lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'enticher de personnes qui s'empresseraient d'aller voir ailleurs lorsque j'aurais d'autres occupations. Je sais que ce discours sonne « fleur bleue », romantique même, mais c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un Dieu du sexe, ou alors tout seul avec ma main, et encore…

En plus, je trouve que le sexe, c'est très surfait… Déjà que les rares fois où j'ai embrassé des filles je me suis ennuyé à mourir, je crois que le sexe mal pratiqué me dégoûterait.

Et puis je n'ai jamais été particulièrement attiré par qui que ce soit…

Pourtant il faudra bien que je m'y mette, au moins pour que Blaise me foute la paix, et accessoirement pour gagner mon pari…

Car il s'est bien moqué de moi, ce macaque !

« - _Moi qui croyais qu'au moins tu t'éclatais au pieu… Quelle désillusion_ ! » s'est il exclamé.

Putain, il pleurait de rire !

« - _Sache, mon cher ami, que je peux m'éclater au pieu quand je veux._ » je lui ai rétorqué.

« - _Oh… Tu m'en vois ravi. Je suppose que cette page blanche atteste de tes fabuleuses capacités_. »

« - _Ce n'est pas un putain de livre magique qui décide, et je te le prouverai_. »

« - _Ah bon ? Et comment comptes-tu faire_ ? »

« - _Je peux faire en sorte que cette page s'écrive, et même très rapidement, et de façon outrageusement longue_. »

C'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.

Parce que c'est ainsi que le pari est né…

J'étais décidé à rabattre le caquet de Blaise et lui était décidé à me prouver que j'étais un poltron, c'est beau l'amitié, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Toujours est-il que suite à cette conversation, je me suis enchaîné à ce livre, et devant témoin en plus…

Pansy, ma belle brune, était présente et a suivi le débat avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, et lorsque j'ai prononcé les mots fatidiques : « je te parie que d'ici un mois, je peux baiser tellement de fois que ce bouquin se consumera sur place », elle s'est saisie dudit bouquin et a déclaré qu'elle serait la gardienne des résultats.

En gros, je me suis fait avoir…

Pas que Pansy soit malhonnête, au contraire… Et c'est ce qui m'ennuie, je vais être obligé de sortir de mon trou pour honorer ce pari.

Car dans un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui, Pansy, Blaise et moi ouvrirons le livre à la couverture de cuir vert sombre et les jeux seront faits (le pari commence aujourd'hui car nous étions en période de vacances de fin d'année, difficile de faire autrement que d'honorer la famille de nos visites respectives…).

L'enjeu ?

Un an de devoirs de potions, c'est-à-dire : la mort assurée pour le perdant compte tenu de la difficulté des cours universitaires.

Et croyez moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre !

**oOoOo**

_Semaine 1 – Plan de bataille : _

_Etudier le terrain afin de sélectionner quelques cobayes susceptibles d'être consommables._

_Dans la mesure du possible, tenter des approches préliminaires. _

_Eviter les spécimens de type non humain (exemple : Granger)._

La première semaine est passée.

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'on ne veut pas que le temps passe trop vite, les pendules se mettent à avancer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Cette semaine, donc, j'ai observé beaucoup de choses, et j'ai tiré pas mal de conclusions de mes observations.

Etant étudiant dans une université immense dans le centre de Londres (l'Université de Médicomagie Britannique, elle occupe une grande partie des sous sols de la ville, souvent selon les différentes spécialités choisies, on doit prendre des portoloins se rendre à certains cours, les choses sont bien faites, n'est-ce pas ?), j'ai l'opportunité de rencontrer beaucoup de gens, de jeunes gens, et plus particulièrement beaucoup de jeunes femmes.

Cela dit, j'ai très vite remarqué, lorsque j'ai mis en pratique la première partie de mon « plan de bataille », que les jeunes filles que je voyais défiler devant moi, même si elles étaient très belles (Blaise m'a regardé snober le sosie de Claudia Shower, le célèbre Mannequin pour la gamme de maquillage magique « Roséol », avec de grands yeux incrédules), je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser.

Alors au bout de quelques tentatives infructueuses pour m'intéresser, je me suis dit que quelque chose chez moi devait clocher, que c'était impossible que toutes ces filles soient aussi insipides…

Blaise, du haut de sa toute puissante bienveillance, m'a fait une suggestion.

« - Si ça se trouve, tu es gay. »

Bien sûr il disait cela pour plaisanter, et bien sûr, sa plaisanterie est tombée à plat, parce que j'ai pris en considération ses propos.

Et je me suis demandé s'il était possible que les hommes soient plus à mon goût. Après tout, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions auparavant. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'a priori sur ce que doit être un couple, et j'ai suffisamment lu de traités sur la psychologie pour savoir qu'une préférence refoulée équivaut à une vie ratée.

Je me suis donc mis à les regarder plus attentivement sous le regard exorbité de mon ami.

« - Mais enfin, Draco, je plaisantais ! » a-t-il dit lorsque mon regard s'est porté sur son postérieur.

Par Merlin, je n'avais jamais fait attention avant, mais Blaise est un très beau garçon. Sa peau sombre, ses mains fines et gracieuses, sa haute taille.

Bon, peux dire qu'à cet instant la première partie de mon plan a subi un changement…

Et le reste de la semaine, je l'ai passé à regarder les garçons qui peuplent mon université. Blaise a déserté lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il avait le cul le plus bandant de la Terre, je suis tranquille. J'ai dit cela uniquement dans le but de le faire fuir, il a certes un fessier superbe, mais à mon grand dam, j'ai trouvé une personne qui le surpasse…

Si je vous dit : brun, incoiffable, survivant et sale petit saint à lunettes, ça vous met sur la voie ?

Harry Potter, bingo, au prochain tour, vous gagnez votre poids en chocogrenouilles !

En fait, au début, je regardais tous les hommes qui passaient, histoire de connaître mes goûts. Je suis un novice, ne l'oublions pas. Avant, les filles venaient me voir, mais comme je n'étais pas motivé, je les refoulais rapidement. Malgré tout à l'époque de Poudlard, j'avais une réputation de tombeur, voire de bête de sexe, ce qui reste un mystère, en plus d'être un non sens. Comme si un gosse de seize ans pouvait être une bête de sexe… Un éjaculateur moins précoce que les autres, à la limite, mais soyons sérieux…

Selon les études faites sur le sujet, un homme atteint sa maturité sexuelle à l'âge de dix huit ans, avant cet âge là, il apprend la fonction de son engin, après, il l'utilise à perte.

Je sais, je lis trop, passons.

Je parlais de Potter. Harry « j'ai-un-beau-cul » Potter.

Ce Gryffondor de mes deux a réussi à tuer Voldemort en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « avada kedavra », pas mal pour un apprenti sorcier, hein. Bref… Depuis, Son Altesse Pottyssime se la joue modeste et a repris ses études, comme le commun des sorciers. Il a (pour me pourrir la vie, je suppose) choisi de devenir chercheur pour le Département des Mystères et son cursus comprend bien entendu les potions. Il a donc trois heures de cours par semaine avec moi, le reste du temps il se partage entre l'étude des runes anciennes, les sortilèges et d'autres matières plus ou moins importantes.

Lorsque je l'ai vu débarquer au début de l'année, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Un Potter en cours de potions, c'est comme une symphonie de Beethoven jouée à l'harmonica : ça sonne faux, et puis c'est incompatible !

Mais ce crétin a trouvé le moyen de devenir bon.

Bon !

Je vous assure, c'est incompréhensible.

En plus il se permet d'être sympa avec moi… Enfin, quand je dis sympa… Il me dit « bonjour » lorsqu'il me voit, ne m'agresse plus, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas de réaction de rejet si je discutais avec lui.

Il me rappelle le héros de ce roman que ma mère m'avait offert, il revenait de la guerre et devenait super gentil avec tout le monde, mais en vérité, c'était un tueur sanguinaire noctambule.

Merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas de Potter…

Oui, je sais, les livres, ce n'est pas la réalité.

Toujours est-il qu'il est étrange depuis la rentrée.

Sinon pour en revenir à mon observation, j'ai repéré trois spécimens consommables.

Yann Finnley, un élève de seconde année, il a donc un an de plus que moi, il est grand, beau, brun, ses yeux bleus sont superbes et il a l'air très bien fait. Je suis avec lui en cours de potions de seconde année, vu que je suis doué j'ai été autorisé à suivre cette classe. Le bonus c'est que si je veux tenter une approche avec Yann, je peux essayer après ce cours qui termine à vingt heures.

Le second, c'est Juan Alvarez, un étudiant espagnol qui est venu spécialement ici pour devenir Médicomage spécialisé dans les traitements des maladies génétiques. Il a beaucoup de courage, car cette spécialité est la plus difficile. Juan est comme tous les espagnols un bel homme au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs. Par contre ses yeux sont d'un très beau vert d'eau, inhabituel et charmant, je trouve (bon sang, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir avant que j'étais gay ?). Le bonus si je tente une approche avec lui, c'est qu'il vit à deux rues de chez moi, plus simple pour les fins de soirées.

Et le troisième, c'est Seamus Finnegan. Un ancien Gryffondor, mais croyez moi, son physique rattrape nettement ce petit désavantage. Toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi Gryffondor, mais le reste est vraiment mangeable. Je passe sur son look et le reste, parce que c'est secondaire à côté de son sourire, il est magnifique. Le bonus si je décide de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui : ça fera chier Potter.

Bon, je peux avouer qu'au départ il y avait quatre spécimens mais le quatrième étant inenvisageable, je l'ai rayé de ma liste…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je me vois mal aller faire des propositions à Harry Potter…

**oOoOo**

_Semaine 2 – Plan de bataille (ou « comment accrocher Yann Finnley ? ») :_

_Se montrer poli avec lui. _

_Lui montrer implicitement qu'on est pas contre l'idée de parler avec lui. _

_Lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir s'il engage la conversation. _

_S'il a l'air intéressé, l'inviter. _

_Se l'envoyer. _

Fin de la seconde semaine, et je réalise déjà que ce pari est un pari à la con.

Pourquoi, alors que j'ai réussi à éviter de tomber dans ce genre de trucs pendant six années passées à Poudlard, ai-je lancé ce plan débile ?

Sans rire, ma vie prend des allures de farce, ou de mauvais film humoristique.

Cette semaine j'ai, comme prévu, jeté mon dévolu sur le charmant Yann Finnley.

Rien n'a été plus facile que d'engager avec lui une conversation, il adore les cours et a un grand respect pour mes aptitudes, je suis après tout un cours d'une année supérieure à la mienne !

J'ai donc tout fait pour me retrouver sur son chemin cette semaine, et ce soir, lorsque notre cours s'est terminé, nous sommes sortis ensemble de la classe en discutant. Je lui ai même proposé de m'accompagner pour prendre un café, ce qu'il a accepté.

Je me souviens bien de son attitude, je le sentais ouvert et détendu, tout ça quoi.

J'ai réussi à rester sympathique jusqu'au bout, même lorsque nous avons croisé Potter et Granger dans le Hall principal de l'Université.

Puis je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je crois que j'allais passer à la phase d'approche lorsqu'une tornade s'est abattue sur Yann.

Bon, en fait c'était sa petite amie qui était apparemment très heureuse de le revoir.

C'est ainsi que cette seconde semaine s'est soldée par un échec cuisant.

Accessoirement, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était nécessaire que je me renseigne, au risque de me prendre une honte encore plus cuisante que cet intense moment de solitude, lorsque Yann m'a présenté sa fiancée.

Je résume : deux semaines pour rien.

Dans deux semaines, Blaise, Pansy et moi ouvrirons le livre, et j'ai tout intérêt à ce que mon chapitre soit écrit.

**oOoOo**

_Semaine trois – Plan de bataille (ou « comment séduire Juan Alvarez ») : _

_Se renseigner sur ses goûts, pour éviter de perdre du temps. _

_Si toutes les conditions sont remplies, l'approcher. _

_Se souvenir qu'on est Draco Malfoy, pas une tapette en manque (ça, c'est parce que je me fais trop l'impression d'être une pucelle aux abois, une sorte de mémo). _

_Passer une nuit torride avec lui. _

_Faire en sorte que personne, jamais, ne tombe sur ces notes ! _

Une semaine de plus vient de passer, et j'ai comme l'impression que les choses se sont arrangées, cependant, je crois que j'ai dû louper quelque chose…

C'est juste une sensation, un truc qui me donne l'impression que ce que je fais en ce moment n'est pas bien, qu'au lieu de m'attarder sur ce pari stupide, je ferais mieux de regarder autre part et d'aller de l'avant…

Je me suis renseigné le week-end dernier. Juan Alvarez est selon toute vraisemblance un homme à hommes, ce qui m'arrange, je ne suis pas contre un amant expérimenté qui pourrait combler mes (nombreuses) lacunes.

Dès lundi, j'ai mis en marche mon mode « séduction ».

J'ai décidé dès le départ, cette fois, de rester moi-même. Bon, je suis un peu froid de nature et d'apparence, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, car ce qui est important, c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur…

Et cette semaine, il y avait à l'intérieur de moi un vrai désir de gagner ce pari, de gagner pour prouver à Blaise que je peux moi aussi vivre.

Ce qui dans l'ensemble a été un franc succès, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je garde cependant un goût amer de tout ce qui s'est passé, vraiment, vraiment amer, ce goût là…

Dès lundi, j'ai pris les choses en main (façon de dire, hein) et je suis allé directement parler à Juan. Ce garçon est complètement torride, et il a un sourire à faire fondre la glace. J'avais souvent vu cette lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux des filles qui venaient me parler à Poudlard donc j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était intéressé. Normal dans un sens, je suis plutôt beau gosse, sans me vanter.

Je me suis donc mis à le fréquenter plus assidûment, ce qui ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose, car franchement, même s'il est beau, Juan est aussi con qu'un balai Moldu. Heureusement que je pouvais au moins le regarder, ça m'aidait pas mal à ne pas écouter son baratin de latino.

Mercredi, les choses ont vraiment commencé à évoluer dans le bon sens…

Nous avions terminé nos révisions communes et je devais rentrer chez moi pour mon rendez-vous avec Blaise, cette enflure tient à avoir un compte rendu tous les trois jours. J'ai donc très poliment (pas sensuellement, non, non…) salué Juan et j'ai commencé à marcher vers la sortie, mais il m'a rattrapé, m'a forcé à ma retourner et m'a embrassé (un peu agressif, le baiser, mais passons).

Le seul point négatif à cette histoire, c'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il fasse ça dans un endroit plus discret, du genre… plus discret, quoi !

Sérieusement… Essayez d'imaginer la scène : Draco Malfoy, le mec le plus froid de la Terre, celui qui est considéré comme une forteresse imprenable et qu'on dit (derrière son dos, mais il entend tout !) insensible, embrassant Juan Alvarez, le plus prisé de tous les mâles gays de l'établissement, aussi chaud que la braise et aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Imaginez !

Merde, en plus j'ai vu après coup que le hall était plein de monde et que la plupart des personnes présentes nous regardaient (ou plutôt ME regardaient) avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Putain, j'ai même rougi !

Rougi !

Surtout quand j'ai vu que cette bande de Gryffondor à la manque était présente. Granger avait l'air ahurie (bon, ça change pas trop de son expression habituelle…), Finnegan avait l'air amusé (décidément il est mignon…), et Potter… Eh bien je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, lorsque j'ai regardé de son côté il est parti. Mais si je me risquais à émettre une hypothèse, je dirais qu'il était énervé, il ne doit pas apprécier les gays.

Mais je me fiche de ce que pense Potter, je m'en fichais déjà avant…

Non, mais quand je dis que Potter est bizarre… Il a un comportement vraiment étrange !

Parce que les jours suivants, il avait l'air très déprimé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il évitait tout le monde et partait en courant à la fin de chaque cours, d'après ce que m'a dit Pansy (elle est en Sortilèges et en étude des runes avec lui). Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec la relation entre lui et la mini belette (mais si, Ginny Weasley, la fille qui dégaine plus vite que son ombre ! Dès que ce naze de Zacharias Smith la voit de loin il tourne las talons).

J'ai plus ou moins su que Potter et Weasley fille s'étaient séparés à la fin de la sixième année, et vu que je ne sortais pas tellement de ma chambre lorsque je vivais au manoir Black, je ne sais pas s'ils se sont remis ensemble. Je sais qu'elle veut devenir infirmière, mais il lui faut obtenir ses ASPICs, alors elle est retournée à Poudlard en Septembre (nous aurions tous dû y retourner d'ailleurs, mais les circonstances ont plaidé en notre faveur et ceux qui voulaient passer directement aux études supérieures n'ont eu qu'à passer des tests). J'ai dû l'apercevoir pendant les vacances sur le chemin de Traverse, elle était avec Potter, j'ai supposé à l'époque qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Ca m'a un peu énervé d'ailleurs…

Je n'aime pas cette manie que Potter a de s'attirer la sympathie des gens…

Les rares « petites amies » que j'ai eues m'en ont voulu à mort après la rupture.

J'en conclus donc que Potter doit se sentir mal en ce moment, pas que je me fasse du souci pour lui, mais voir sa tête d'enterrement me ruine le moral. Juan m'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer que j'avais tendance à trop regarder ailleurs lorsque j'étais avec lui.

Quand il m'a dit cela, je crois que j'aurais dû me méfier.

Oui, j'aurais dû.

Ca m'aurait évité de me retrouver dans une situation délicate, parce qu'après la honte que j'ai prise avec Yann, je me serais bien passé de celle-ci.

Encore plus cuisante.

Encore plus douloureuse.

Pourquoi douloureuse ?

Je ne sais pas trop, c'est juste ainsi que je le ressens…

Hier soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Juan et je me suis préparé mentalement au premier coït de ma jeune vie. J'étais nerveux, un peu ému, un peu excité…

Bizarrement, je me sentais mal à l'aise aussi.

Mais j'ai refoulé ce malaise, après tout il est normal de se sentir fébrile dans ce genre de situation…

Non ?

Toujours est-il que la soirée s'est très bien passée, Juan a été charmant, j'ai été parfait…

Nous avons dîné sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un restaurant très sympathique qui se trouve à l'emplacement du feu glacier de Florian Fortarôme, c'est son cousin qui a repris les murs et y a installé un restaurant en la mémoire de l'ancien propriétaire.

Tout s'est très bien passé, j'ai même dégusté mon dessert sur les lèvres de Juan, c'était de la glace à la vanille noyée sous du coulis de chocolat noir. Un régal…

Puis les choses sont allées très vite…

Trop vite…

Juan a voulu me ramener chez moi… Et bien entendu, j'ai accepté, même si j'avais toujours ce drôle de malaise qui me tenaillait le ventre.

Lui visiblement, c'était au bas ventre qu'il avait un malaise, il me l'a d'ailleurs fait sentir très rapidement.

Il n'a même pas attendu que nous soyons entrés dans l'immeuble pour me plaquer sans douceur contre un mur et m'embrasser sauvagement.

Je n'ai pas aimé sa brutalité.

Je suis peut-être un novice en la matière, mais je sais tout de même lorsque quelque chose me déplait.

Je me suis débattu, mais au lieu de me lâcher comme tout type sain d'esprit l'aurait fait, il m'a agrippé plus fort, il collé sa bouche contre mon cou et m'a mordu en se frottant contre moi.

Il était excité, et le fait de me sentir me tendre pour le repousser l'a excité d'avantage.

Plus je résistais, plus je lui disais d'arrêter, plus il mordait fort.

Et plus j'avais peur, plus il prenait de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai cessé de me débattre, je sentais les larmes de l'impuissance picoter mes yeux.

J'avais conscience de ce qu'il voulait me faire… Il voulait me baiser.

Me baiser dehors, juste devant chez moi.

Me mettre à poil et me défoncer en extérieur pour que tout le monde voie qu'il était en train de tirer Sa Majesté des Glaces…

Il me l'a dit, et une larme a coulé.

Je crois que s'il avait réussi, j'en serais mort de honte.

Mais heureusement, quelqu'un l'a empêché d'aller plus loin… Je crois que de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été si content de voir cette hideuse cicatrice et ces binocles à deux sous.

Potter m'a sauvé hier soir.

Il est arrivé derrière Juan et l'a empoigné. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais il s'est servi de ses poings. KO technique du premier coup.

Sur le coup j'ai été soulagé, je lui ai été reconnaissant de son intervention…

Mais maintenant.

Je voudrais pouvoir effacer ces instants.

Sans que je sache vraiment comment la chose s'est produite, je me suis retrouvé au lit, confortablement calé contre mes oreillers avec en prime une tasse de lait chaud dans la main et un Sauveur du monde assis près de moi.

Il n'a rien fait de spécial, sinon me dire que tout allait s'arranger, et qu'il reviendrait prendre de mes nouvelles.

Tout ceci est arrivé hier soir.

En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un train m'était passé dessus. Au départ j'ai même cru que rien ne s'était passé, que j'avais bêtement rêvé.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai trouvé une tasse sur ma table de chevet. Il y avait encore un fond de lait refroidi dedans…

Depuis je tourne en rond.

Je suis sûr de passer à côté d'un truc important, mais lequel ?

Et puis il y a cette chose qui me rend impatient, fébrile… Potter va venir chez moi.

Pas que j'accorde une quelconque importance à sa personne, hein, mais il a sauvé mes fesses et ma dignité (enfin, ce qu'il en restait, quoi…), alors ce serait incorrect de ma part de ne pas lui ouvrir, ou de ne pas être là, ou de lui ouvrir la porte sur un appartement sale et mal rangé, ou de lui ouvrir alors que je suis mal habillé…

Bref, tout en tournant en rond, j'ai fait un peu le ménage chez moi et je me suis habillé avec classe (comme d'habitude, quoi.).

Simplement parce que je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé devant lui.

C'est vrai, quoi… D'abord il me voit vivre un grand moment de solitude avec Yann, ensuite il me voit embrasser un mec pour la première fois devant tout le monde, ensuite il me voit subir l'agression d'un sale type…

Perte de crédibilité : 10 000 points.

En plus j'ai dû être pathétique, je devais avoir l'air au radar avec mes vêtements en vrac et mon expression choquée…

Ah, si ça n'avait pas été pour ce pari, pour prouver que Draco Malfoy peut lui aussi être une bête de sexe, jamais je ne me serais permis de me mettre dans ce genre de situation devant Potter.

Jamais.

D'ailleurs, je ne lui ferai pas la grâce de rougir de mes actes, j'assume totalement.

Et lorsqu'on sonne à ma porte, je sais que c'est lui. Si j'ouvre de suite, c'est bien évidemment pour ne pas qu'on le voie rentrer chez moi (je passerais pour quoi, sinon ?).

« - Bonjour. » dit-il en souriant.

J'aime bien sa façon de sourire depuis quelques mois, cette douceur.

A sa place je serais devenu dingue, je crois, il est sans arrêt poursuivi par les journalistes, tout le temps sollicité, et en plus il a choisi de faire des études poussées… Non, sans rire, j'ai appris à le respecter…

Pas à l'apprécier, mais à le respecter.

« - Bonjour. » je réponds.

Perte de crédibilité en trois secondes : 500 points (j'ai l'air d'un pauvre naze…)

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes de « je te souris, tu me souris », je réalise que je devrais le laisser entrer, après tout, ce serait la moindre des choses…

Je m'efface donc pour qu'il passe, ce qu'il fait.

Il regarde autour de lui, l'air toujours content de lui, je devrais peut être lui demander ce qu'il prend, ça a l'air de le garder de bonne humeur tout le temps…

« - J'aime bien ton appartement, c'est très joli. »

Moi aussi, j'aime bien, et puis j'ai un goût infaillible en matière de décoration, aussi…

« - Merci. »

D'un geste de la main, je l'invite à s'asseoir au salon et je nous sers une tasse de thé à la cannelle.

« - Ca va ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Depuis hier… » bafouille-t-il.

« - Oui. D'ailleurs, je dois te remercier pour ton intervention. J'aurais dû me méfier. »

Gain de points de crédibilité : 2000 points (j'ai réussi à avoir l'air poli, et nulle rougeur n'est venue gâcher mon effet).

« - Eh bien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Alvarez avait prévu ce genre de plan. »

« - Non, c'est vrai. »

« - Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, quand je pense que à ce type voulait te faire, je suis écoeuré. » souffle-t-il.

Je n'ose plus le regarder, je réalise moi aussi à côté de quoi je suis passé.

J'ai eu très chaud.

« - Merci, Harry. » je dis simplement, tout en continuant à regarder mes pieds.

« - De rien, Draco. »

Soudain, je me sens mieux, je n'ai plus honte, juste envie de l'entendre à nouveau prononcer les deux syllabes de mon prénom…

**oOoOo**

_Semaine quatre – Plan de bataille (ou comment se glisser sous la robe de Seamus Finnegan) :_

_Se rapprocher de lui durant les heures de cours (ne pas prêter plus d'attention à Potter qu'à lui)._

_Lui faire comprendre mes intentions (à lui, pas à Potter, même si mon prénom dans sa bouche sonne comme un appel au viol…)_

_M'arranger pour passer une soirée avec lui (et pas avec Potter, s'il est présent, c'est pas si grave, cela dit)._

_Faire subir les derniers outrages à ses fesses irlandaises (et pas aux fesses Potteriennes de Potter !)._

On m'a appris des tas de choses dans la vie…

Mais jamais à perdre.

Cette semaine qui vient de passer a été sans aucun doute la plus déroutante de toute ma vie, l'une des meilleures et des pires à la fois.

Pas un instant de répit, pas de questions, que des actes, mais au final, je sais enfin ce que je peux faire.

Mon intention première était de m'en tenir à mon petit plan bien huilé, un peu trop bien, même…

D'ailleurs, dès lundi je me suis rapproché du petit groupe de Potter, Finnegan et (à mon grand dam) Granger.

J'aime bien Finnegan, surtout lorsqu'il se tait, dans l'équation de départ j'avais oublié que c'était avant tout un mec de base : con et bavard.

Mais tout s'est bien passé, enfin, presque.

Parce que mon plan si bien huilé s'est avéré soudain glissant, et il m'a échappé des mains aussi facilement que l'aurait fait un savon.

Comment ?

Très simple ! Mettez vous un moment à ma place… Si vous aviez d'un côté un irlandais (certes charmant) très beau mais aussi très bête, qui n'a d'autre hobby que celui de s'écouter parler et dont le quotient intellectuel rivalise à peine avec celui d'une huître, puis de l'autre côté un Potter calme, gentil, attentif, beau, intelligent et…

Bref…

Cette semaine j'aurais dû m'intéresser à Seamus Finnegan, et je me suis retrouvé captivé par Harry Potter.

Si je me mentais, je dirais que c'est parce qu'il a été là au bon moment, qu'il m'a sauvé du viol ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me faire croire que si mon cœur battait plus vite lorsque je me trouvais près de lui c'était pour une autre raison que ses superbes fesses ou même un effort intense que j'aurais fait.

Non…

J'ai admis que Potter me plaisait.

Et même, qu'il me plaisait depuis longtemps.

J'ai admis ces faits, à savoir mon regard posé sur lui trop souvent, mes pensées tournées vers lui trop longtemps, mon envie de le voir sourire tout le temps.

Peut-être que j'ai admis tout cela trop tôt, ou trop tard…

Toujours est-il que j'ai appris quelque chose.

Et qu'au moment d'agir, j'ai réalisé.

Hier soir, c'était ma chance, la dernière.

Je pouvais gagner mon pari, et j'avais tout prévu, car malgré mon attirance pour Potter, je n'oubliais pas la belette fille, ni leur petit couple (même si cette seule idée me donne envie de tout casser).

Durant toute la semaine, j'ai laissé Finnegan me faire des avances. Cette fois j'ai fait très attention, je suis resté moi-même, car avec Juan je réalise que j'ai été trop gentil, d'ailleurs je me rattrape maintenant en étant le pire des connards dès que je le vois (après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le droit de lui balancer quelques sorts et autres douceurs made in Malfoyland, hein).

Puis cette idée a été lancée… Pourquoi nous ne sortirions pas tous ensemble ?

Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un bon restaurant ?

Pour ma part, malgré les vives protestations de mon estomac à l'idée de me retrouver à table face à Granger et sa belette de petit ami, j'ai accepté, ce serait peut être plus facile d'aller au bout de ce que je voulais faire avec Finnegan si j'étais un peu saoul…

Nous nous sommes donc tous donné rendez vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'où nous avons pris un portoloin jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Un charmant établissement proposait des tables et le plus beau était que la véranda que Potter avait réservée offrait une vue imprenable sur Poudlard.

Tout s'est passé à merveille, les plats étaient succulents et le vin était doux, il me montait lentement mais sûrement à la tête. J'étais assis entre Finnegan et Potter, face à Granger, Weasley et Blaise qui s'était joint à nous au dernier moment.

Il n'aurait pas raté cette occasion de me casser mon coup, l'enfoiré !

Cependant il n'a pas eu à le faire.

Non, ça, c'est Potter qui s'en est chargé, et sans même s'en rendre compte.

Nous parlions du mariage de Weasley et Granger et du nombre futur de leurs rejetons (sujet qui me passait complètement au dessus de la tête, si vous voulez tout savoir…), mes mains commençaient doucement à prendre des libertés, pour le plus grand bonheur de Finnegan, qui me rendait la politesse, l'atmosphère était détendue et bon enfant.

Puis j'ai fait l'erreur stupide, conne, débile, de demander à Potter :

« - Et toi, alors, avec ta rouquine, c'est pour quand les épousailles ? »

Il m'a regardé comme si je venais de la planète Mars, puis m'a répondu :

« - Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Elle sort avec Neville Londubat. Elle et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis la fin de la sixième année. »

Premier choc.

Ensuite Weasley m'a achevé…

« - Et puis franchement, si Ginny était un mec, ça conviendrait mieux à Harry, car la seule chose qu'ils peuvent partager à présent, c'est leur attirance commune pour les blonds. »

Deuxième choc.

Là, j'ai regardé Potter, et je l'ai clairement vu rougir.

Troisième choc.

En quinze secondes je venais d'apprendre que Potter et sa belette, ça datait de la préhistoire, que Potter était plutôt du genre à aimer ses semblables, et qu'il aimait les blonds, avec option sur moi (si j'interprète correctement son rougissement).

Et soudain je me suis demandé ce que ma main fabriquait sur la braguette d'un irlandais à moitié bourré.

Encore un grand moment de solitude.

Puis j'ai réalisé que ce que j'étais en train de faire n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment.

Que j'avais beau m'évader dans des bouquins, nier ma propre vie, et autre… Je ne voulais pas commencer à vivre sur une note pareille.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ce chapitre de ma vie, pas de cette façon en tout cas.

J'ai alors retiré ma main de la cuisse de Finnegan avec un sourire d'excuses, puis j'ai terminé mon repas et j'ai refusé de terminer la soirée devant un verre chez Weasley (en plus !).

Je suis rentré chez moi et je suis allé m'asseoir dans ma bibliothèque.

Je suis resté assis toute le nuit à caresser des yeux les ouvrages que j'avais aimés passionnément, que j'avais lus et découverts avec la dévotion d'un amant.

Au matin, je me suis levé de mon fauteuil et je suis allé me coucher.

J'avais assez remercié mon refuge de papier.

**oOoOo**

« - Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Pansy avec une expression solennelle sur son visage de poupée.

Blaise et moi acquiesçons.

Elle saisit alors le gros ouvrage relié de cuir vert et le pose devant elle, puis elle l'ouvre à la dernière page, celle qui titre « Draco Malfoy ».

Je savais déjà quel serait le résultat, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents en entendant le cri de joie de Blaise lorsque la page, toujours aussi vierge, s'offre à nos regards.

« - Je le savais ! Tu es incapable de sortir de ton trou ! Rha, putain, si ceux qui te font une réputation de Seigneur du Plumard savaient ça, ils en feraient une syncope ! » s'exclame Blaise en souriant.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, ça m'a toujours été égal de passer pour quelqu'un de doué dans ce domaine alors que la seule personne avec qui j'aie fait l'amour, c'est moi-même.

« - Tu me dois un an de devoirs de potions. » achève-t-il, triomphant.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, j'honorerai mon pari. »

Oui, je le ferai, parce que même si l'addition est chère, ce que j'ai trouvé, je ne le rendrai pour rien au monde…

Je souris, et Blaise fronce les sourcils en me regardant reprendre mon livre et m'en aller.

Je ne lui ferai pas la grâce de lui raconter, non, pas cette fois…

Je ne lui dirai pas que j'ai reçu une visite hier soir, qu'un Survivant aux yeux verts est venu prendre de mes nouvelles et qu'il s'est un peu installé sur mon canapé pour dormir, après m'avoir dit bien des choses inutiles ainsi que d'autres, à voix plus basse, mais tellement plus importantes.

Je tairai aussi ma théorie sur le sexe et l'amour, parce qu'au fond, ce ne sont que mes convictions personnelles…

Puis si moi j'ai découvert cela, Blaise le peut aussi, simplement je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à lui expliquer que mon nouveau refuge est tapissé de vert émeraude, et que mes rêves sont en passe de se réaliser.

Non, car on m'attend.

**oOoOo**

Dans ma bibliothèque, il y a beaucoup de livres…

Des grands, des petits, des gros et des fins…

J'aime tous mes livres, tous !

Il fut un temps, je plongeais dedans chaque jour, pour trouver un monde où je serais à l'abri. Ils m'ont procuré ce refuge des années durant, c'est pourquoi à mon tour je prends soin d'eux.

A l'occasion, je les revisite, mais beaucoup moins depuis que j'ai trouvé cet autre livre, qui fut un moment une source de honte pour moi…

Un livre relié de cuir vert, et où un chapitre portait mon nom…

Un livre enchanté pour s'écrire seul.

Ce livre là, je le regarde chaque jour depuis que je l'ai repris à Pansy.

Et je suis satisfait de voir lentement mes pages s'écrire, satisfait de voir qu'un seul nom revient.

Harry Potter.

**Fin**

****

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà, c'est terminé. Sniouf ! Je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal souffert pour finir ce OS dans la semaine où je squattais Artoung, vu qu'il y avait aussi deux polonaises complètement frappadingues… Bref… J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon, selon moi, ça aurait été vraiment trop facile, lol !

A très bientôt pour un nouveau OS de la série.

BadAngel

_PS : N'oubliez pas qu'il est encore possible de jouer au grand jeu « qui a piégé Harry ? » sur notre blog, personne n'a encore gagné, tout est possible, tout est réalisable, c'est le jeu de la vie ! (huhu)_


End file.
